The present invention relates to outdoor ladders, and more particularly, to ladders of the type that are permanently or semi-permanently positioned for occasional use, such as swimming pool ladders and fire escape ladders.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 81,436 (Tomlison, Jr.), 479,436 (Lummus), and 655,923 (Dutton) disclose fire escape ladders having steps which are in a common plane when in a closed position, and which open, in a louvre fashion, when the fire escape frame is lowered. Although these ladders may be effective for their intended purpose of providing escape in the event of fire, they are unsightly, particularly for use on single family, detached homes, and they may be difficult to maneuver into the open, escape position. In addition their complex construction would put the cost out of reach of most individual families.
Improvements to this type of fire escape ladder, should overcome the disadvantages mentioned above, as well as prevent a trespasser or intruder from climbing the ladder when the ladder is in the closed, storage position.
Another example of a situation where a ladder is needed occasionally, but where safety considerations are also important, is with respect to swimming pool ladders, particularly the type used with above-ground pools. In this situation, the ladder should be easily usable when adults wish to enter or leave the pool, or where young children are being supervised by adults or older children. Use of the ladder by unsupervised young children, poses a significant danger and should be prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,195 (Singer) discloses a safety guard for a pool ladder, which, in essence, is a large, flat board which fits over the steps of the ladder to prevent use. The board may be lifted away by an adult, but not by a young child. The safety guard of Singer may not readily be used when all the adults have entered the water and young children remain outside the pool, because it is difficult to re-secure the cover board from within the pool.